This invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory device and, more particularly, to an improvement in the magnetic bubble propagation path suitable for high density magnetic bubble memory devices.
In the past, in order to make magnetic bubble propagation bit segments adaptive for high density magnetic bubble memory devices of several Mb (mega bits), these segments were simply reduced in size in proportion to increase in density of the device. As a result, the surface area of the bit segments became too small to produce sufficient magnetic bubble driving force and proper and stable propagation of magnetic bubbles through the magnetic bubble propagation bit segments was prevented.